Black Heart's Stone
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Marik is the son of a merchant sailor. Then one day, he is taken hostage aboard a pirate's ship. He escapes with the help of a young slave, but finds out that he is someone far more special then he thought.
1. Captured

Me: Hi!!! Marik: Tell me again why all of this happens to me? Me: 'Cause I'm the author and I said so! Marik: (Pulls out water gun) Bring it on. Me: (Pulls out Water Balloon Bazooka) It's already been ba-rung! Marik: Eep...  
  
Black Heart's Stone  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
17 year old Marik stood on deck of his father's ship. He was incredibly handsome, with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and tan skin. His lavender eyes seemed to sparkle. He fingered the necklace dangling on his exposed chest: a golden ring with a black stone dangling in the middle. It was beautiful; his father had given it to him when he had turned 16, a full year ago. His father, Iddan, was the captain of this ship, a merchant's galley. Marik had lived at sea most of his life, and he loved it. The sailors were wonderful, and he loved the feel of the wind and salt spray. His father came up and placed a hand on Marik's shoulder.  
"Well, son, what are you thinking about?"  
"I love this life, Dad. That's all." The two stood on the deck for a long time, watching the sea. The sailors milled around them, doing thier work. This was the life for Marik.  
Marik woke from a nice noon nap. He heard voices up on deck, and then a clash of steel on steel. He knew that the ship must have been boarded by pirates. It had happened once before, when Marik was only 7 years old. His father had hidden him below deck, and when the fighting was over, had not allowed him to come up until the slain were taken care of. It had been horrible; and now, it was happening again. This time, however, Marik could fight, and his father knew it. He ran up on deck, pulling out his sword, and began to fight. He saw pirates everywhere, clashing with sailors. He tried not to look at the few bodies littering the deck. He knocked his opponent back and started on another. The sailors were winning. The lavender haired man fighting Iddan glanced at a man behind him.  
"I thought you'd been watching this ship for days!" he hissed, so that only the pirate could hear him.  
"I have!"  
"Then find someone important to this captain and capture them! We'll lose if you don't!" The man gestured wildly at a pirate behind Marik, and in seconds it was over. The large pirate hit Marik from behind with the hilt of his sword. Half-concious, Marik felt himself hauled up by the arms, and felt steel press his throat. The leader yelled out.  
"All right, you slugs! Drop your weapons or the boy dies!" Iddan saw Marik in the clutches of a pirate with a dagger against his throat. The captain, frightened of what they would do to his son, dropped his sword with a clatter. The rest of the sailors did likewise. Marik had regained full conciousness, and began to struggle. His arms were pinned behind him to the man holding him. His struggles were fruitless. The leader of the pirates smiled at Iddan.  
"Now I think you'll be willing to talk with me. My name is Bakura. I'm the first mate of the Bladerose. You sailors go below deck and stay there. Leave your weapons. As for my men, keep the boy, you know what to do with him. Iddan, you go with me into this nice cabin. We have things to discuss." He led the captain into the cabin. Bakura sat down in the captain's chair. Iddan remained standing. He could hear voices.  
"Hold him, dangit!"  
"Feisty little kid, ain't 'e?"  
"Owch! He bit me!" Iddan smiled grimly. His son was putting up a good fight. Bakura rolled his cold, brown eyes.  
"Quit grinning like an idiot, Iddan. Your son has no chance of getting away. My pirates want a little fun with him. They love young people. Now, to business. You're known by pirates for knowing where a certain object is. It's a little stone with a lot of power. I'm sure you've heard of the Black Heart's Stone?" he asked shortly. Iddan nodded. He had indeed. Only he knew where it was, since his father had been the one to hide it in the first place.  
"Good. Now, where is it?"  
"I will not tell you."  
"Come now, Iddan, you're not in much of a position for refusal."  
"I said I won't tell you, and I meant it." Bakura's eyes narrowed.  
"Fine. I'm sure we can change your mind." He got up and opened the cabin door for Iddan. They walked out on deck. Iddan tried not to let his rage show. A group of pirates stood in a circle, shoving Marik around in the middle, laughing as they caught him and shoved him to each other. Iddan could see that his son's hands were bound, and he was blindfolded. He stumbled, making the pirates laugh even harder. Bakura smiled at the expression on Iddan's face.  
"I told you they loved young people. Now. Burk, bring the boy over here." Marik was shoved to the pirate who had captured him in the first place. Burk grabbed the boy's arms, and hauled him over to Bakura and Iddan. Burk held Marik in front of the pirate. Bakura looked at Iddan.  
"Iddan, your son's life is in my hands. Now tell me where to find the damn stone." Marik struggled against Burk. He looked in the direction he thought his father must be.  
"Father, don't. I don't care..." Burk shook the boy hard, and he lapsed into silence. Iddan closed his eyes briefly, but it was too long for Bakura.  
"Make the boy walk the plank," he ordered. Iddan's eyes snapped open, and he watched helplessly as two pirates dragged a now wildly struggling Marik to the plank. They pushed him on, and prodded his back with a long spear, forcing him to walk. Still blindfolded, Marik had to feel his way along the plank, the spear at his back the whole time. At the end, Bakura signaled to a pirate.  
"Stop, boy," the pirate ordered. Marik stopped, a hairs-breadth from the edge. He held his head high, and Iddan was full of pride for his son. Bakura turned to Iddan and grabbed his shirt collar.  
"This is your last chance, Iddan. Tell us where the stone is, or your boy dies." Iddan took a look at the still form standing at the edge of the plank.  
"All right." The words sounded strange coming from Iddan's mouth. Bakura signaled to the pirates again, and one called out to Marik.  
"Turn 'round and hold out yer hands, boy." This Marik did, and a large boathook caught the rope binding the boy's wrists together. The pirates guided him back to the deck. Bakura shoved Iddan into a sitting position.  
"All right. Tell," he said shortly. Iddan shook his head.  
"I can't. It's too complicated, but I'll take you there. Have your ship follow mine. We'll go get the stone for you." At that moment, Marik was dragged up to Bakura and Iddan. Bakura removed the blindfold.  
"What do you think, boy? Can I trust your father?" Marik looked into the pirate's eyes.  
"With your life." Bakura smirked.  
"I highly doubt that. However, your son's pretty confident, so I guess we'll take your offer, Iddan. Get ready," he ordered. The pirates went to the board that linked their ship with Iddan's. To both Marik and Iddan's horror, they took the boy with them. Iddan snapped around to look at Bakura.  
"Let my son go!" he yelled. Bakura laughed.  
"Let him go? He's my insurance that there will be no tricks, Iddan. He stays on our ship with us." Burk held Marik around the waist, and heaved him bodily up the board. Marik held out his bound hands to his father pleadingly.  
"Father! Help me!" he yelled.  
"Marik!" Iddan called, trying to fight his way toward his son, but pirates blocked his way. It hurt Iddan to see his son so frightened. Burk heaved Marik aboard the pirate ship, and he lost sight of Iddan. He pushed against Burk's arm, trying to get free. He watched, horrified, as the board that was the link to his father's ship was taken back on board the pirate ship. Burk grabbed one of his arms and dragged Marik toward a cabin. As the door opened, he was shoved inside. A tall man stood up from behind the desk. He had dark lavender eyes, and very spiky hair the same color as Marik's. He looked very much like Marik himself. He smiled at the boy. Bakura entered behind Marik, and dismissed Burk. The first mate gave a short bow.  
"Captain, Iddan has agreed to take us to the Black Heart's Stone. We will follow behind his ship," he reported. The Captain smiled. It gave Marik the shivers.  
"Good, Bakura. Now, who is our guest here?" he asked, indicating Marik.  
"He's Iddan's son, name's Marik. He's our insurance that Iddan won't trick us." The Captain walked around Marik, inspecting him.  
"Hello, Marik. Strange, how our names are so closely related, and we look so alike. My name is Malik, and I am the Captain of this ship. We'll make you very comfortable. Bakura, how could you bind a guest? Untie the poor boy," he said. Bakura did as he was told. As Marik turned back to Malik, the first mate knocked very softly on the door. Two pirates entered. Marik stood staring Malik eye to eye.  
"Well, Marik, you are now our guest, and so you must be roomed well. My boys will take you below," the captain said. Marik was bewildered at the politeness of the Captain.  
"What?" he replied. Malik smiled again.  
"I'm sure you'll be comfortable. Unfortunately, you won't see much daylight for a while. Boys, take our guest below deck. Bakura and I must plan our next action." Marik pulled his arm out of one of the pirate's hands.  
"What about my father?" he asked. Malik looked at him.  
"What about him?"  
"Will he know about me?" Malik chuckled softly.  
"Of course not. Whether I call you a guest or a prisoner, it's the same thing. You are under my rules now, dear boy. Your father will take us where we need to go, or you pay the price. He knows this well. Now, boys." The two pirates grabbed Marik's arms in grips of steel. He couldn't jerk away this time. They dragged him out the door.  
Marik was led down a flight of stairs, and pulled toward a door. One of the pirates opened the door, and they shoved Marik roughly into the room. He stumbled and fell to the ground hard. The pirates laughed, and slammed the door behind him. Marik got up and went to the door, which had a tiny window with bars set in it. He looked around the room, and saw nothing but wooden walls. The wind came through small gaps in the woodwork. He sat down in the corner on the floor of his prison, and wrapped his arms around his knees as the night chill wafted in. He shivered with cold and fear. What was going to happen to him? He couldn't escape. He felt something on his chest press against his legs. He sat up and pulled out his necklace. He sat staring at the beautiful gold ring and black stone for a long time. He felt his fear lessen slightly. His father would save him soon.  
  
Me: So whadja think? Please review so I can know if I should bother to update! Soaking wet Marik: I'm gonna kill you... Me: (Pulls Water Balloon Bazooka back out) Say that again! Marik: Ummm...I said I can't wait for the next chapter! (Big smile) Me: Uh-huh. 


	2. Ryou

Me: I'm ba-ack! Marik: I'm dry, finally. Ryou: I am finally in this delightful story! Marik: Yay! A half intelligent person! Me: Do you need me to get my Bazooka out again? Marik: Eep...  
  
Marik woke to a scrubbing noise at his door. He went to the barred window and looked out. He saw a small white lump on the ground. At closer inspection, it was a small boy, with white-lavender hair and very pale skin. He was even wearing white pants and a white shirt! The only thing not white about him was the belt around his waist over the shirt; it was purple and green. When he looked up, Marik was almost surprised to see warm, chocolate brown eyes and a pretty, rather than handsome, face. The resemblance to the first mate of the ship was uncanny. A relative, perhaps?  
"Hello," the boy said. He had a very soft voice, and some kind of accent.  
"Um, hello."  
"What is your name?"  
"Marik."  
"Oh, that is right. I am Ryou." Ryou, now that Marik got a good look at him, appeared to be only about 11 or 12. Ryou smiled, then heard voices. He bent down and started scrubbing again. Understanding the sense of urgency, Marik lay down in his cell. He heard two pirates coming down the walkway.  
"Hey, look, it's Bakura's li'l white mouse."  
"H-hello, sirs."  
"What's yer name agin?"  
"Ryou."  
"Oh yeah. Well, git scrubbin', slave boy!" Marik felt immediately sorry for Ryou, a slave on this ship. Then he reminded himself that his situation wasn't so great either. One of the pirates kicked Ryou, causing him to give a tiny cry. Then the two pirates walked away, laughing. When they were completely gone, Ryou came to Marik's door.  
"I apologize. Where were we?" He was acting as though nothing had happened. Marik just stared at him. Ryou caught the look and smiled.  
"It happens all the time. I am such a weakling that they like to toy with me a bit," he said. Marik saw a small dirt mark on Ryou's shirt over his ribs.  
"Do they hit you often?" he asked. Ryou shook his head.  
"No. I am one of the lucky slaves. Bakura took a liking to me because I slightly resemble him. Come to think of it, you look rather like Captain Malik. Any relation?"  
"No."  
"I see. It must be a coincidence."  
"Yeah."  
"Except for I have learned that there is no such thing as coincidence. Ah well. We shall see. Have you met any of the other slaves?"  
"There're more of you?"  
"Yes. Many." Marik decided to change the subject.  
"So, how old are you?"  
"14. And you?" Well. Marik had been close.  
"Recently 17."  
"So why are you here? All I heard in the cabin was your name." Marik then told Ryou the story of Iddan and Bakura. When he finished, Ryou shook his head.  
"I was taken from home when I was 5 and sold to Captain Malik. Bakura decided he liked me, so I am slightly under protection. Most of the other slaves are used as punching bags. You are in a very bad predicament, my friend. I will try to help you." One look into Ryou's eyes was all the assurance Marik needed.  
  
Ryou: Delightful, I tell you! Delightful! Me: You have a strange obession with that word. Marik: He's more intelligent than you. Me: Stick a spatula in it. Marik: A...spatula? Me: I love randomness. Ryou: Will I continue to be in this delightful story? Me: Only if people read and review! Ryou: (Gives cutie face) Pleeeeeze! 


	3. Escape

Me: No one reviewed but I thought I might as well update anyway.

Marik: HAHAHAHA! I have taken your Water Balloon Bazooka hostage!

Me: GIVE IT BACK YOU BAKA SARU!

Marik: Stupid monkey?

Ryou: Hey now, you're an all ALL STAR!

Me and Marik: ...-;;;

The days were long. Marik was given bread and water to last him throughout the day at noon. Ryou came whenever he could. One day, the call was given.

"Land ho!" Two pirates came down to Marik's cell and dragged him up to the deck. Malik gave him a curt nod and a sinister smile as he passed. Marik's hands were bound in front of him, and he was pulled down the gangplank to the shore. He was brought before Malik and Iddan.

"Now, Iddan, we have your son with us. Shall we go?" Iddan stood his ground, and drew his sword.

"Did you think we would just lead you to the Stone without a fight?" All of the sailors drew swords. Marik would have cheered, had there not suddenly been a very sharp knife at his throat. Iddan growled.

"Let my son go, now." Malik laughed. He took Marik and the knife from Burk.

"You are so immature, Iddan, to think that I was not ready for this. Look around you. I have twenty arrows trained on all of you, plus a knife at your son's throat. Think about it." Iddan growled again. He put away his sword. Marik was given back to Burk, and the knife was put away.

"Let's go." Malik ordered. Iddan looked straight into the pirate Captain's eyes.

"Untie my son, at least. Please don't make me watch him be dragged along bound," he asked softly. Malik smirked at the resigned plea, and signaled at Burk, who untied Marik's hands. The procession began. Marik was flanked on three sides by pirates. Looking behind him, Marik saw Ryou walking beside Bakura. The small slave smiled slightly. After what seemed like hours, they all took a break. Ryou ran to and fro among the pirates, giving out drinks. The sailors had canteens. Marik accepted a drink from Ryou, who then sat beside him. The boys did not talk, as they did not want to be suspicious. Ryou had told Marik that a slave was forbidden to speak with prisoners. Most of the pirates lay down to sleep then. Only a couple of pirates stayed awake to watch the sailors and Marik. Ryou went off to refill the water canteens for the pirates. Marik sighed and lay back. He could feel his father's eyes on him. Ryou came back shortly and lay beside Marik.

"Marik," he whispered.

"Hey," Marik whispered back.

"Listen. If we are going to go, now is a good time."

"Go? Go where?"

"Leave, rescue you, run away."

"What about my father?" Ryou smiled.

"From the small time I have spent with him, I think he would be proud if you left." The boys slowly, deliberately, got up and crawled out of the camp. The pirates were too busy watching the sailors to notice. The boys had almost made it into the cover of the woods when one turned around. He started yelling.

"Prisoner and slave escaping! They're escaping...aaah!" Marik looked in gratitude at his father, who had picked up a rock and thrown it, hitting the pirate. Iddan smiled at Marik.

"Go, son!" The sailors began attacking the pirates. Unfortunately, when arrows were trained on them, they were forced to stop. Most of the pirates took off after Marik and Ryou. The pair ran faster than either had ever run before.

"Why're you coming with me?" panted Marik.

"Because you are the first real friend I have ever had!" Ryou replied. He was getting tired. Marik stopped, and pulled the boy onto his back. Ryou clung to him. A pirate caught up to Marik and grabbed Ryou's leg. Marik stumbled and fell. Ryou couldn't pull his leg free.

"Go!" he said to Marik, but Marik shook his head. Before he could do anything, though, an arrow took the pirate's life. Ryou pulled his leg free with a cry of terror. A girl leaped down from the high branches of a tree. She was the most beautiful girl Marik had ever seen: Long blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a tan body. She wore a rather short shirt and knee length pants, to allow her body almost completely unrestrained movement. She had a quiver and a bow with her. She stood in front of Marik and Ryou, an arrow notched onto the string of the bow. The pirates stopped. Bakura was in the front.

"There's only one! Rush her!" The girl let the arrow fly. Bakura ducked, and it hit the pirate behind him. Bakura grinned at her.

"Spunky," he said. The pirates ran at the trio. Suddenly the girl grabbed Ryou and indicated that Marik start running. Marik realized that the girl was keeping pace with him while carrying Ryou. Ryou looked at Marik in amazement. Then the girl shoved Ryou into a tree.

"Climb!" she called. Then she started climbing. Marik followed, and soon the three hid in the top branches. The girl grabbed a cloak, made out of leaves, from a nook in the tree, and wrapped it around them. They were completely hidden from view. They heard the pirates milling around below them.

"Where'd they go?"

"That ain't fair, that girl showin' up!"

"She's probly got 'em somewheres now." Finally the noise subsided, and the pirates left. Marik let out his breath and heard Ryou do the same.

"You could've breathed, ya know," the girl said, jumping from the tree. Marik and Ryou got down more slowly.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"Name's Akara. You?"

"I'm Marik, and this is Ryou."

"Nice. Come on. I'll take you to our camp." Marik and Ryou looked at each other. Our?

Me: Ryou, shut up!

Ryou: That song is stuck in my head! Hey now, you're a ROCK STAR!

Marik: Can I shoot him with this Water Balloon Bazooka?

Me: If you do I'll shoot you with my Water Balloon Rocket Launcher!

Marik: Review please or she'll kill me!


End file.
